


The Merchant and the Knight

by Daiyancon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiyancon/pseuds/Daiyancon
Summary: As the two of us walked along the verdant path, I indifferently cut at the stems of flowers with my sword. I continued as such almost trance-like until my Mistress spoke. "And just why is my knight swinging at flowers? You'll make a lady question if you're really going to protect her." My response was lightning. "I just thought they must feel shame. Their entire  existence is based upon beauty. To attract insects to pollinate them. To attract beasts to eat their fruit and spread their seeds. Yet you are here before them, a gazelle on land, a swan in the water, a dove in the air. If ever the slightest misfortune befell you it would be because Venus herself was jealous. These flowers are beautiful even among jewels, but near you, they are  plain. You make them obsolete, so I did them the mercy of putting them out of their misery. It's a wonder they didn't wilt on their own." "Oh, I see. Even though your wages are cheap, you flatter for free. You're a diligent knight." Her softly spoken words shattered my eardrums. This was normal, of course. You are diligent. You are dutiful. You are trustworthy. The kindest words she ever had for me were always professional, uttered in stoic tones.





	The Merchant and the Knight

As the two of us walked along the verdant path, I indifferently cut at the stems of flowers with my sword. I continued as such almost trance-like until my Mistress spoke. "And just why is my knight swinging at flowers? You'll make a lady question if you're really going to protect her." My response was lightning. "I just thought they must feel shame. Their entire existence is based upon beauty. To attract insects to pollinate them. To attract beasts to eat their fruit and spread their seeds. Yet you are here before them, a gazelle on land, a swan in the water, a dove in the air. If ever the slightest misfortune befell you it would be because Venus herself was jealous. These flowers are beautiful even among jewels, but near you, they are plain. You make them obsolete, so I did them the mercy of putting them out of their misery. It's a wonder they didn't wilt on their own." "Oh, I see. Even though your wages are cheap, you flatter for free. You're a diligent knight." Her softly spoken words shattered my eardrums. This was normal, of course. You are diligent. You are dutiful. You are trustworthy. The kindest words she ever had for me were always professional, uttered in stoic tones. Mountains of my affection were repaid in grains of "I see." Crumbs of "Oh." Morsels of "Is that so?" 

We continued in grinding silence, until we were met with a particularly large tree. Towering far beyond the canopy, this wondrous treasure must have certainly been the tallest in all the forest. If plants could bow, they would prostrate to this queen of the forest. "Do you see this this tree? For your love I would cut it down in a single morning. Although its width is a forest in itself, I would not tire until I fell it!" "I don't need you to cut it. And in the first place we don't even sell wood. If we don't hurry we won't be able to make it to the market and sell our wares before it closes, so put your enthusiasm in your feet." She hesitated for a moment, put her finger to her mouth, and then added "You're hard-working." 

My neck was severed by her remark, and hung low as we continued our journey. The sounds of our footsteps were giggles, the wind on the leaves was laughter. That humiliation must have certainly been destined to go on forever, were it not cut short by the growling of a wolf. Emerging from the brush, it limped wearily. Some of its bones were clearly defined on its famished body. A sickly lump suggested it was host to some ghoulish parasite. My Mistress collapsed onto the floor, wailing. The words she so desperately attempted to formulate came out as a jumbled nothing. Even like this, she was still beautiful. Turning back to the wolf, I paced towards it cautiously, and, once in range, slew it with a single strike from my blade. The impact of its body upon the floor barely made a sound. Looking back to my Mistress, she had now rushed to me, and grabbed my arm tightly. Sobbing uncontrollably, she mustered just enough discipline to repeat "Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me." I had become drunk on those words. My vision became clouded with the sight of her clinging to me. Were it not for the fear of ending the moment, I would have howled as much as she had. 

At last, however, we resumed our journey. She clung to my torso for thirty minutes, and then to my arm for twenty, and then to my hand for ten. Then she let go. "You can grab my arm again if it makes you feel better." "Thank you, but I feel better now." "No really, it isn't any problem." "You're a diligent knight." She had clung to me like a baby to its mother! She had cried to me like a saint in prayer! Yet now that the danger has passed she has deteriorated to normalcy!

As the thought simmered, the walls of the town were soon before us. So safe. So secure. "Knight, I'm going to go sell our wares, can I trust you to ask about the next route to take to the next town?" Had I spoken, I would have surely screamed. Therefor I nodded. Asking about the routes I had made a unanimous discovery. Though there are several paths to the next town, the more east the path, the more it is infested with wolves. When my Mistress had returned I informed her with stars in my eyes. "We should take this eastern path!" 

As we later traversed the road, we were eventually met with a pair of wolves, which I quickly dispatched. Her blubbering cries were dotted with pearls of "Save me!" and silver of "Protect me!" But once the color returned to her eyes, once the leaves were not daggers but just leaves, once the wind was not howls but just wind, she reiterated that hollow line. "You're a diligent knight." As a fork in the road approached, the beat returned to my step. "East!" We were met with a trio of wolves. Slain with a bit of trouble, I was paid in gold. "Don't go. Stay with me." Another fork in the road. "East!" The four wolves I had killed inflicted me with only moderate wounds! Their pathetic snarling was inaudible over the music of my Mistress's wailing. "I need you." "What was that? I didn't hear you." "I need you." "I didn't quite get that. Could you say it again?" "I NEED YOU!" She hollered, with her last bit of breath. "There's a fork in the road. We should go east." Moving on, as I was fighting the nine or so wolves that had surrounded me, I thought it strange that I did not hear my Mistress. Looking back, the last sight I saw was my Mistress, mangled and mutilated. I knew it. "Even like this she is beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted this on reddit/r/yandere. Feel free to visit!


End file.
